Morioh Days!
by mistyagami
Summary: An (AU) short story about how Joseph Joestar met Tomoko Higashikata. (Will Romance Blossom?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE is property of Hirohiko Araki... **I do not own** the series or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **Morioh Days!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

Joseph Joestar hated the Japanese, he really did. This vendetta seemed to stem from the fact that his only daughter Holy had married a Japanese man from across the world and never came home. The man that stole his daughter's heart, Sadao Kujo, was lucky he wasn't around much because of his job, if he was Joseph would have lost control and throttled him. Just the fact that this stranger he had barely gotten to know had become his son-in-law had left a bad taste in his mouth. What made it all worse was the fact that since Holy lived in Japan he rarely got to visit his grandson, Jotaro.

Joseph's life didn't get any easier however as he had recently been having trouble in his personal life. He and Suzi Q seemed to fighting a lot lately. She would say this and he would say that, it was clear they couldn't find any common ground. Maybe they've just been around each other too long... that sometimes happens to couples, right? If there was a silver lining to this however, it was the fact that the arguing made him want to take up his Hamon training again.

Once again Joseph found himself in Japan, since he had just finished visiting Holy and Jotaro... he decided now was the time for a vacation. He needed some time away from running the SPEEDWAGON Foundation, plus he was in his early 60s and needed a little R&R. He remembered Holy telling him about a place called Morioh, a suburb of S-City. It sounded interesting enough, plus if Holy suggested it he would at least give the place a chance.

It only took him a few hours to reach Morioh from where he was, needless to say the place was way different from Holy's home or his own residence. This was a small and peaceful town... the kind of place where everyone knows everyone. Joseph sighed, he would stick out like a sore thumb. Oh well, he needed to find a place to stay for a while, perhaps an inn or a hotel? That's when it hit him he had no idea where to go, he needed directions.

After asking around for what seemed like forever he finally made it to the MORIOH GRAND HOTEL. The place was bigger than he imagined for such a small town. Was Morioh secretly a hot spot for tourists that all came here? One inside the place looked even bigger, was that even possible? Joseph shrugged off the thought and found the bellhop sitting behind a small desk. "Excuse me?" he said gaining the man's attention.

"How can I help you today sir... may I offer you a room?"

"Yes please. I'm here for a little R&R and will be here a while." said Joseph.

The bellhop pulled out a guest book and opened it to a fresh page. "Just sign here sir."

Joseph did as instructed while also paying up front. The Bellhop seemed to smile at Joseph while accepting his payment. He then handed Joseph his room key... it looks like he'd be staying in room 326.

"Do you need any help with your bags sir?"

"It's alright I can handle it myself." Joseph said kindly before disappearing up the stairs. Joseph made it to his room where he promptly threw his suitcase on the floor and stretched out across the soft bed. He finally felt relax and relieved that this hotel had actual beds and not those uncomfortable futons like at Holy's place.

Joseph didn't bother removing his coat as he lied down, he closed his eyes with a smile adoring his face. For now he would rest... and explore this little town tomorrow.

* * *

It was early morning when Joseph decided to go for a stroll. He was dressed in a simple tucked in black t-shirt with brown pants and black shoes complete with a matching hat. It was time for him to finally see the sights, luckily he remembered to ask the bellhop to draw him a map. He unfolded said map in front of him while wondering where to go first. Honestly there were so many locations marked that Joseph wondered how such a small town could have so many attractions.

Seeing as how he couldn't decide, he needed to choose the old fashioned way. "Eeeny, meeny, miny, moe... I pick you so lets go."

Joseph's hand had landed on Café Rengatei, what a stroke of luck, he could get some morning coffee there. Upon reaching the café, Joseph saw it was a small brick building with a yellow awing and a big red sign that displayed it's name. Joseph had to admit the place looked promising, hopefully the coffee here would be able to match American coffee. When Joseph entered he saw how the café took on a more American look with ceiling fans and booths. He liked that, no sitting on his knees around a small table.

Joseph walked over to the counter and looked at the coffee menu, he was glad there wasn't a line. He ordered his coffee black, and to go since he wanted to see more of the town. Once he got outside and took his first sip of coffee his eyes widened... this was without question... the worst thing he had ever drank in his life. He spat out the vile liquid faster that you could say, _'overdrive'_. "Ga! OH MY GOD! This Japanese coffee is the worst!"

This got him a few odd stares from the people on the streets. There was a lingering awkward silence before Joseph opened his map to try and find a new location since the café was a bust. "Let's see... what's next?" Joseph began walking with his eyes focused solely on the map. Before long he found himself on the ground with his map floating away in the wind. Joseph clutched his head murmuring under his breath. "What did I hit?"

His question was greeted by a feminine grunt that came from the poor soul that he'd unintentionally crashed into. It was a woman... a beautiful woman with neck length dark hair that was kept together with a white hairpin. She had chocolate brown eyes, luscious lips, and fair skin. She wore a plain white shirt underneath a small blue jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. Joseph couldn't deny she was a real looker, and her cloths wrapped perfectly around her slim figure.

It took him a minute before he caught himself starring. "Oh! I'm sorry miss."

"No. It's my fault... I should really pay attention to... where... I'm... going." her voice trailed off as her eyes lingered on Joseph. He was a tall man with a great build and a chiseled jaw. His eyes were the purest shade of green she'd ever seen and his short gray hair and trimmed beard completed his look. If she had to choose one word to describe him it would be... handsome. The mysterious woman's cheeks went red, it was then she looked away as she had also caught herself starring. "Tomoko..." she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Joseph asked.

"That's my name... Tomoko... Tomoko Higashikata."

Joseph smiled. "Joestar... Joseph Joestar."

It was then Tomoko realized her purse was on the ground between them. "Oh?/I'll get that for you." they both said in unison as both there hands tounched while going for the purse. Both their faces heated up as a large red blush ran across their faces.

"Sorry." Joseph said as he slowly withdrew his hand.

"I-It's alright." said Tomoko.

Both let out nervous chuckles before getting back to their feet.

"Sorry again. Because of me you lost your map." said Tomoko.

"No need to worry, I'm sure I'll find my way around." Joseph said, doing his best to sound confident.

Tomoko giggled. "Well I'm a resident of Morioh, I know the city like the back of my hand if you need directions."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Joseph assured.

"Alright then." said Tomoko. "By the way, I haven't seen you in Morioh before... are you new in town?"

"No, not really. I'm just vacationing here for a month or two." Joseph answered.

"Ok then. I think it's about time I'm on my way. Maybe I'll see you around Mr. Joestar." Tomoko winked.

"Please... call me Joseph." he winked back.

"Very well then... Joseph. I hope I see you again."

Tomoko turned around and waved goodbye. Joseph stood stationary as he watched her disappear around the corner. He could only smile... maybe his time in Morioh won't be so bad?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This is going to be a short-story (AU) about how Joseph met Tomoko and how their relationship grew. Please note that while I like the JOJO series I'm still learning as I go so if there are any story or character errors please forgive me.**_

 _ **P.S: This is My First Ever JOJO FIC**_

 _ **P.S.S: Review and remember to keep reading.**_

 _ **Have an awesome day :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE! I repeat... **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **Morioh Days!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

It was a new day in Morioh and a new day for Joseph. Yesterday was pretty uneventful except for that Tomoko girl he ran into. Talk about an awkward meeting in the streets, didn't that sort of thing only happen in movies and romance novels? When he had gotten back to the hotel the other day he had received a call from Suzy Q, sure enough there was another argument, although it wasn't as bad as the last one they had. Joseph sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, the 1930s Suzy Q was so much simpler to deal with.

It was almost 11:00am and Joesph wanted to try one of those fried katsu sandwiches that were served at ST. GENTLEMAN'S. He'd heard those sandwiches were to die for... he just hoped they were right. He had tried to get directions to the place but wound up getting lost. Maybe he should have asked Tomoko for directions yesterday... or had enough common sense to ask the bellhop to draw him another map.

"Are you lost friend?" a voice said from behind Joseph.

He turned around and was greeted by a man with combed back blonde hair with a few strands sticking out. He wore a green button down shirt with a dark tie with a skull pattern with up right cat ears. His outfit was completed by a light purple suite and black dress shoes.

"Is it that obvious?" Joseph asked.

"Well you have been walking in circles for the last two minutes." the blonde man chuckled. "So what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for ST. GENTLEMAN'S. I'm trying to get one of their fried katsu sandwiches." said Joseph.

"Well you must have the devil's luck friend, I'm actually headed there myself for the same thing."

"Really now?" Joseph said blessing his good fortune.

"Yes." the man extended his hand.

Joseph shook the man's hand firmly. "Joseph Joestar."

"Kira... Yoshikage Kira."

* * *

Tomoko sighed as she ate her lunch. She had managed to get one of the fried katsu sandwiches, she loved how fresh it tasted but her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts were firmly locked on the handsome Joestar that caught her attention the other day. She had never shown interest in another person before, but something about Joseph had made him stay firmly locked in her thoughts even after she'd left him alone yesterday.

Tomoko tried to get back to enjoying her lunch but heard a familiar voice enter the bakery. Her eyes widened and she dropped her sandwich on the table. She turned her head to see Joseph Joestar enter the bakery with a blonde headed man with piercing purple eyes. Joseph she was happy to see, but the purple eyed man made her feel very uneasy. She liked to think she was good at spotting trouble when she saw it... and this man was definitely trouble.

Thankfully he ordered his sandwich ahead Joseph and took his leave. Tomoko let out a sigh of relief, that man gave her the creeps. Since Joseph had just ordered his sandwich, Tomoko decided t call out to him. "Hey Joseph!"

Joseph quickly whipped his head around and saw Tomoko sitting at a booth by the window. Joseph started to blush when he saw she was wearing a white sundress under a red jacket. Maybe Kira was on to something when he said he had the devil's luck. Now that he thought about it, he beat Kars by mere dumb luck. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tomoko call him again. "Come sit with me." she smiled.

Joseph gulped before taking a seat across from her at the booth. Tomoko also had a blush on her face when she saw Joseph. "So... how have you been?" Joseph asked.

"Alright. College is still a pain though... plus I didn't think I'd run into you this soon." she smiled.

"Me neither." Joseph admitted. "So you're in college... what are you trying to do?"

Tomoko's eyes seemed to brighten. "I'm actually trying to become a teacher."

"That's good. Knowledge should always be passed down to help the next generation." said Joseph. Tomoko smiled even brighter at the compliment.

"So what brought you to Morioh?" Tomoko asked curiously.

"Well my daughter suggested coming to Morioh. I also needed a break from work... and other things." he said that last part quietly.

Tomoko seemed to pick up on Joseph's change in mood. She didn't want to pry, but her curiosity got the better of her. "If you don't mind my asking... what's the other things that are troubling you?"

Joseph didn't know why, but he felt like talking about it with Tomoko. It was strange, he was about to spill his guts to woman he'd only know for a day. If it were anyone else he'd probably just kept his mouth shut about the whole ordeal. "It's not really things so much as it is a person. My wife and I aren't getting along like we used to. I don't understand it, things used to be so easy... now things are just confusing and complicated..."

Tomoko was surprised Joseph just outright told her, she half expected him to stay tight lipped on the matter. She was a bit upset herself when he mentioned he had a wife but didn't let it show. Even so, she still had to say something. "You two love each other right? I'm sure with time things will work out."

"I hope so." he said with a lot less charm than normal.

Tomoko knew she had to dispel the gloom that had fallen over their table. Maybe a joke or some light teasing would help? "I noticed you haven't touched your sandwich yet Mr. Joestar... you know it tastes better warm than cold, right?"

Joseph knew what she was doing, she was trying to make him feel better. He appreciated the effort and decided to take a bite. He was surprised, the sandwich didn't taste like ass... it was just as delicious as people claimed it was. "OH MY GOD! This is delicious!"

Tomoko giggled at his antics and her apparent success. "It should be... it's the most popular thing on the menu, it's so popular in fact that the bakery normally runs out after about two hours."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite." she smiled. "Take a look for yourself." she pointed behind him.

"Joseph turned around and saw a line of customers leading out the door. When had they gotten there and how could he have not noticed... he must be getting old. "It doesn't look like I'll be getting seconds."

"Nope." Tomoko said cheerily when an idea popped into her head. "Hey Joseph, would you like to go to THE CENTIPEDE with me?"

"What's THE CENTIPEDE?"

"It's a shoe store in the center of Morioh, the owner also does some tailor work." she answered. "Would you like to go?"

Joseph thought it over for a minute before answering. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Tomoko smiled, she was afraid he'd say no. "Alright then... let's move!"

"Uh... Tomoko?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"Can I finish my lunch first?"

"Oh... O-Of course!" she said nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Even though Joseph was a married man... she still wanted to have fun with him for as long as he was in town. There was nothing wrong with that... right?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 2 is in the books and Joseph and Tomoko have met again. Joseph also met a certain someone who shall not be named. So far things are progressing kind of fast. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

 _ **P.S: Review and Remember to keep reading.**_

 _ **Have a nice day:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Araki** owns JOJO... **NOT ME!** If I did own JOJO there'd be even more action, more poses, and even more crazy suits. (*SIGH* I can only dream)

* * *

 **Morioh Days!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **...**

Over at THE CENTIPEDE, Joseph sat in the corner while Tomoko tried on the various shoes that were on display. It put a smile on his face seeing her so happy. While he was here he started to wonder if he could find something for himself, or something he could send to Holy or Jotaro. He decided to put that idea on the backburner for now and just enjoyed being in the nice and quiet shoe store. He honestly enjoyed the quiet sometimes... it beat fighting vampires and demi-gods any day.

"What do you think Joseph?" Tomoko asked, gesturing to the white heels she was wearing.

"Very nice." Joseph smiled.

"Do you think I should buy them... they're half off?"

"I say that's a steal! Go for it." Joseph encouraged.

"Okay!" Tomoko clapped. The way Tomoko seemed to be excited about shoe's reminded him of the first time he took Holy shoe shopping, good memories. Tomoko came back over with her new heels and her old shoes in a bag. "Alright! It's time to get you some new shoes."

"Really?" Joseph asked looking down at his shoes. Even though they still looked good it didn't hurt to splurge a bit. "Okay! Take me to the men's section."

"Yes sir." Tomoko mock saluted.

After spending an hour or two in CENIPEDE'S Joseph came out with some new brown dress shoes, real leather. "These are really nice, real comfortable too."

"You make them look good." Tomoko cooed.

"You think so?" Joseph asked.

"Definitely."

Joseph chuckled at how she said definitely, her voice was just so sweet. "So do you have any other places in mind?"

"How about the park?" she suggested.

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

Joseph and Tomoko were enjoying their walk through the park. It was practically brimming with life from the plants to the trees to the grass. The sounds birds chirping and the lack of industrial construction only added to the experience. Eventually they took a seat on a small park bench to just sit around and talk.

"So Joseph, have you been to any other parts of the world?"

"I've gotten around." Joseph bragged. "I've been to England, Mexico, Rome, Venice, and even America."

"Wow... you've really have gotten around." Tomoko said. "I've never left Japan... I guess that's because I really love it here."

"I'll admit... it has some wonderful sights." Joseph said as he unconsciously started to stare at Tomoko. He caught himself though and shook his head, he was a married man, he shouldn't be ogling other women... even if said women was very attractive.

Tomoko knew Joseph was staring at her even though she pretended not to notice. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter, she wished he'd look at her like that all the time. Unfortunately he was married and lived in a land far, far, away. Tomoko sighed, if only.

Joseph and Tomoko continued to talk until it was starting to get dark. Both agreed that today was fun and they should do this again. Tomoko made her way down the brightly lit streets and Joseph made his way back to the hotel, but he made sure to ask her for directions first.

* * *

Back at the hotel Joseph was trying to get some shut eye but found that he couldn't. Thoughts of Tomoko wouldn't leave his mind, why was he so fixated on her he wondered? He hadn't known her long at all and yet being around her made him not mind being in Japan so much. She was lovely and sweet, the same way Suzi Q was in her youth. Joseph had quite the dilemma, he was a married man and yet he's spending his vacation time with another woman.

Joseph sighed. If Suzy Q found out she'd probably march all the way over to Japan just to call him stupid... and maybe add in a few slaps for good measure. Just the very idea filled Joseph with dread, why did women become so much scarier after you marry them?

Joseph wondered what he should do... he wanted to see Tomoko again, but at the same time he realized he was maybe becoming to close. The more Joseph thought about it the more he realized that he was silly for even thinking such a thing. He loved his Suzi Q even if they were having problems. Besides... Tomoko probably had more than a few admires based on how she looked. And boy did she look beautiful, that hair, those eyes, and those lips... lips that are probably as soft as pillows.

Just then Joseph gave himself a mental slap. He was married. "Why does my life have to be so complicated."

Joseph sat up in his bed and looked at the clock... 11:45pm it read. He grabbed the phone in his room and tried to call his wife but was greeted by an answering machine. Joseph should've expected as much... who's awake at this hour anyways? Joseph hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep... this was going to be a long night at this rate.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 3 has come and gone and Joseph and Tomoko spent the day together. The next chapter will have a small time skip so keep that in mind when reading chapter 4.**_

 _ **P.S: This chapter was a lot shorter than the other ones... I'm trying to make the chapters easier to get through that way since I'm not very good at writing romance.**_

 _ **P.S.S: Don't forget to read and review, every bit of criticism helps.**_

 _ **Have a nice day everyone :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE... but Araki does! **He owns it all!**

* * *

 **Morioh Days!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **...**

A full week had passed since Joseph set foot in Morioh. He had seen the sights, tasted great food, was almost poisoned by demon coffee, and met arguably the most beautiful woman in town. Since coming to this quiet little town Tomoko had been both Joseph's friend and guide. She made what would usually be mundane sights and history lessons interesting. Joseph even surprised himself by how intently he listened when she spoke. Maybe it was some power unique only to her.

Anyway... today the town was throwing a mini festival. Tomoko had asked Joseph to accompany her, and didn't hesitate to say yes. Maybe this was due to the fact that Suzi Q and Joseph had an even bigger falling out than normal. He had purposefully made sure to avoid talking about her at all... Tomoko could only wonder what happened this time? Pushing those thoughts aside, today was supposed to be a good day with games, food, and prizes.

Tomoko made sure to go shopping before coming to the festival and bought a ruby red yukata with a cherry blossom pattern. She thought it was the cutest thing ever and Joseph wouldn't disagree with her on that. Joseph was dressed in a simple yellow shirt with brown pants and matching shoes... complete with a fedora. Tomoko didn't mind his attire because that meant she got a nice clear view of his arms. She loved how powerful they looked.

"So what do you want do first?" Joseph asked.

"Let's go to the dart toss." she smiled.

Joseph nodded as they walked over to the dart toss. The booth was small and there were six darts lined up in front and a small dart board on the back wall. A heavy set man who was the stand owner came over to them and asked if they wanted to try. Tomoko nodded and the owner handed them the darts. "There are six darts and two of you so that means three throws each. If you can hit a bullseye before running out of darts than you win a prize."

Joseph, following the ladies first rule allowed Tomoko to go first. She closed one and let the first dart fly...no bulseye. The second dart... missed again. Tomoko was getting frustrated now, she was normally a good shot. She took a calming breath and eyed down the bullseye. She planted her foot firmly on the ground, cocked her arm back, and let the dart soar. The dart whizzed through the air at top seed... right as it hit the bullseye, it bounced right off.

Tomoko looked shocked and even Joseph looked surprised by what he saw. The booth owner didn't look surprised in the slightest, it was if he expected that to happen. "Sorry little lady, it has to stick or it doesn't count."

Tomoko looked disappointed and felt cheated all at the same time. She was hopping to impress Joseph with her skills and instead wound up looking like a fool. She stood off to the side with annoyance written all over her face. "It's okay." Joseph said as he clenched her shoulder firmly. "I'll hit the bullseye."

The smile he flashed her seemed to reassure her, there was just something about joseph that made you want to root for him. The stand owner let loose a low cocky giggle. Unbeknownst to him Joseph was observing his darts very carefully. _''Something isn't right about these darts... I need to confirm something.''_ he thought.

Joseph looked at the bullseye closely, it should be simple to hit it and Tomoko was spot on with her last dart. Joseph threw the first dart and it bounced right off just like Tomoko's. "No good."

"Maybe you should try blowing on them for good luck." the booth owner teased. Tomoko gained a tick mark above her head at the fat man's teasing. Joseph on the other hand ignored the man.

Joseph let the second dart go... it bounced off again. The booth owner began to laugh, his confidence in Joseph's failure growing. Tomoko looked at Joseph in worry but saw that he was smirking... had he figured out how to win?

"I get it now." said Joseph.

"This confused the booth owner. "Get what?"

Joseph's smirk turned into a full blown smile. He struck one of the most ridiculous poses that the owner had ever seen. Soon... all the owner could hear was breathing. Tomoko watched Joseph in interest, she didn't know what he was up too, but she had to admit that pose was sexy.

"W-What are you doing old man?" the owner asked nervously.

"I'm breathing." Joseph stated. Joseph sucked in air, regulating his breathing perfectly. Soon there was a yellow glow surrounding body. Tomoko looked on in awe while the stand owners eyes were as big as saucers. Joseph pulled his arm back and prepared to hit his target with his best shot. "LAWN DART! OVERDRIVE!"

The dart took of like a speeding bullet, fully intent on destroying the target. The dart not only hit the target, but it had gone straight through it... tearing a hole right in the center! The owner's jaw dropped and Tomoko was shocked beyond belief. She had never seen such power, and it immediately made her curious.

"No way!" said a stunned owner.

"Surprised? You should be." said Joseph. "I finally figured out why mine and Tomoko's darts bounced off the target when thrown! At first I thought it was the darts themselves but that's not correct... no, the problem was the target itself!"

"T-There was nothing w-wrong with that target!" the owner denied.

"Lier!" Joseph fired back. "That target has miniature holes in it to ensure that the darts stick when thrown, but they couldn't stick because the holes were being sealed by the wooden disc you slipped inside it!"

The owner was now sweating, he'd been found out. He looked over at the destroyed target and saw the splintered pieces of wood falling out of it, he could only stare in disbelief... where did he go wrong? Tomoko just looked pissed that she'd been cheated by this troll, but at the same time she was just enamored with Joseph intelligence... brains and brawn, she liked that.

Joseph was now wearing a cocky grin. "You tried to cheat people at this booth and take their money like a con man... you don't have any real prizes in this booth at all." the owner was about to say something but joseph cut him off. "The next words out of your mouth will be, please don't hurt me old man."

"Please don't hurt me old man!" the owner pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Y-You won't." the owner said sounding relieved.

"No... she will." Joseph gestured his thumb over to Tomoko who was walking towards the fat man with murder in her eyes. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a fist colliding with his face.

* * *

"You have a nasty right hook." Joseph smiled.

"My father made sure I took self defense classes when I was younger." Tomoko said simply.

"That's smart." said Joseph. "Still, that crooked booth owner had it coming."

"Yeah, it still stinks we didn't get a prize." Tomoko pouted.

"True. But at least we made some good memories."

Tomoko giggled. "True... anyways, let's sit down and talk.

"Sure." Joseph said, already knowing what the topic would be.

Both Joseph and Tomoko sat on a small bench while the festival around them resumed. They had garnered a few stares when Tomoko knocked out the booth owner. Thankfully nobody was really paying attention when Joseph shot a hole in the target.

"So... what was that glow?" Tomoko asked.

Joseph sighed. "That was Hamon."

"Hamon?" she parroted.

"Yes. Hamon is life energy that's similar to the sun's rays, which the human body can produce through controlled breathing, having the effect of producing ripples of energy propagating from the bloodstream to the rest of the body and other objects in contact with it." Joseph explained. "Hamon was also used in an ancient form of martial arts called, Sendo."

"Sooo... magical sunshine karate?" Tomoko drew out.

"Sure... that's one way of looking at it." said Joseph rubbing the back of his head. "I know that might be a little hard to believe..."

"I believe it." Tomoko said as if was the simplest thing she'd ever heard.

"Y-You do!" Joseph stammered out.

"They say seeing is believing... and I believe what I saw. You can't fake something like that." said Tomoko.

"True." Joseph chuckled nervously.

Something else then caught Tomoko's attention. "You said Hamon was part of an ancient form of martial arts, right? You must have had to use it in battle before!"

"I have."

Tomoko's eyes lit up with uncontained interest. "Tell me a story about your battles!"

"Oh I don't think you want to hear an old man ramble about the past." Joseph joked.

Tomoko pouted. "C'mon... I really want to know."

After about five minutes of pouting and puppy dog eyes, Joseph finally caved. "Alright, I'll tell the story. It all started when a group know as the pillar men awakened..."

After what seemed like hours, Joseph finally finished his tale. Tomoko was let speechless... that was the most bizarre story she'd ever heard... and yet, she believed every word. "So let me get this straight... you defeated a vampire version of your grandfather's old friend, went to Mexico to save your surrogate uncle from the German army, defeated a revived pillar man, went to Italy and met a man named Caesar who turned out to be the grandson of your grandfather's Hamon master, learned to control Hamon from a woman named Lisa Lisa who just so happened to be your long lost mother, defeated two of the pillar men in epic duels to the death, and finally blasted their leader Kars into outside space after he became immortal with the help of the red stone and a Nazi general?"

"That's pretty much it... yeah." Joseph smiled.

Tomoko leaned on his shoulder to rest which made blush. "That was the most bizarre story I've ever heard. It would make a good manga."

"Probably."

The was a moment of silence before a crackling sound was heard overhead. Both parties looked up and saw the fireworks being launched in the sky. Tomoko loved fireworks, she loved the different patterns and colors. Joseph was the same way, he remembered how he used to let Holy light the fireworks on the fourth of July. Both Joseph and Tomoko sat in contentment watching the fireworks decorate the night sky. It was beautiful. He turned his head to look at her, she was beautiful. Tomoko turned to look at Joseph, both of their eyes locked. Both could feel their heartbeats racing as the last firework was shot into the sky, it was in that moment everything around them went silent... and their lips met for the first time.

The only thing left after the firework exploded... was a pink heart.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter 4 everyone. It seems like things might be getting serious between Joseph and Tomoko. What will happen between them, and what of Suzi Q?_**

 ** _P.S: Review and remember to keep reading_**

 ** _Have a nice day :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Araki owns JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE... **HE OWNS IT AND HE WON'T LET IT END!**

* * *

 **Morioh Days!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **...**

Joseph was pacing back and forth in his hotel room, his mind... one big mess. It had only been an hour since he and Tomoko had departed and the festival ended. He was mentally trying to comprehend what had happened this night. He was a married man yet he had given into his urges and kissed another woman. This was a betrayal of trust, did the words _till death do us part_ mean nothing? The worst part of it all was kissing Tomoko felt right... he didn't even feel guilty while their lips were pressed together. He wanted to tell himself it meant nothing but that would just merely be him lying to himself. There was more love and affection in that one kiss than there was with his own wife... that wasn't right. Joseph went to the bathroom and threw some cold water on his face... he looked in the mirror confused, "I still love my wife... don't I?"

* * *

Unknown to Joseph on the other side town Tomoko was having similar thoughts. She lied awake in her college dorm sitting on her bed, looking out her window at the moon. What was she doing, Joseph was a married man and had a family on the other side of the world as well as Japan. So why did she kiss him she wondered? She racked her brain for what seemed like eternity until she realized she gave in and kissed him because she wanted to. She had never been interested in another man before and then here came the man from a strange land that caught her interest. A man that was kind, smart, funny, charming, knew sunshine karate, and defeated demi gods. She wanted Joseph she realized, she wanted him more than she ever wanted anything but had to resist because he had a ring on his finger. Tomoko sighed, she just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them now. She lied back on her bed and finally went to sleep, her dreams filled with the tale Joseph had told her.

* * *

The next day Joseph woke up with a stiff neck, probably from the awkward way he was sleeping. He wanted to believe yesterday was just a horrible dream but he knew that wasn't the case. His real dream was of the kiss they'd shared and it only reminded him that he didn't even feel guilty about it. He still couldn't understand why when kissing Tomoko he felt no shame. He was a Joestar, a gentleman... something well established by his great grandfather George Joestar the first. Joseph wished he could ask someone for advice but knew that none of his friends in America would be able to help him. Joseph didn't know what to do... it was plain as day he had feelings for Tomoko, but he's already taken. Joseph was a master of strategy and misdirection... he needed a plan and needed one fast.

He was trying to think of something until his hotel phone rang. Honestly he was thankful for the distraction... anything to take his mind off of yesterday. Joseph put the phone to his ear and almost gasped like a fish when he heard the voice on the other end. Sure enough it was Tomoko who called him. He shouldn't have been surprised... he had told her where he was staying and it wouldn't be hard to find the number of the place in the yellow pages. "Hey Tomoko." Joseph said nervously. "Good morning."

 _"Good morning." she answered shyly. "I was wondering if we could talk... you know... about yesterday?"_

Joseph seeing this as an opportunity to clear things up jumped at that. "Yes... why don't you come by this afternoon and we can talk."

 _"Great... um... I guess I'll see you later, bye."_

"Bye." and just like that both parties hung up. Joseph knew it was a risk inviting her over to talk, who knows what could happen? But then again he remembered an old saying he'd read somewhere, you have to strike while the iron's hot. He just hoped he was making the right decision.

* * *

Tomoko hung up her phone and stood up to stretch. Yesterday was still fresh in her mind and she had just agreed to go to Joseph's hotel room to talk. She was hoping things would go well, mostly she wanted to apologize to him. Well, she would cross that bridge when she got to it, for now it was time to get ready for the day. She walked over to her closet and picked out her attire for the day... a blue dress with a white flower pattern and the heels she'd bought when Joseph had accompanied her to THE CENTIPEDE. She took a quick showered and prepared for the afternoon.

She knew if she walked instead of taking a bus or cab that it would be the afternoon by the time she reached her destination. She began her trek over to the hotel where her meeting with Joseph would take place. She tried to think of everything that had happened between them since their accidental meeting, or was it truly accidental? Her father used to tell her that nothing happens in the world for no reason, and her mother used to go on and on about the fabled red string of fate that connects one to their destined partner. Maybe her parents were on to something about nothing happening for nothing and that red thread thing. She knew as clear as day she liked Joseph despite him being married, if she was being honest... she liked him the moment she laid eyes on him. She might even go as far to say that she...

* * *

"Love... do I love Tomoko?" Joseph asked himself. These were questions he shouldn't have to ask, but ever since coming to this town she had been in his thoughts night and day. She was fun to be around and was quit clever. Joseph took a deep breath as he watched the clock... why was his life so damned complicated? He paced back and forth in his room, his nerves at an all time high. He needed something to take the edge off, he went to the small dresser in his room and opened the bottom drawer... he frowned when he saw the white bottle labeled Saki.

"What the hell is this!" Joseph had never even heard of Saki, what was it... alcohol or cleaning solution? It smelled funny and Joseph didn't know enough about Japan to judge. The way he saw it, it could either be alcohol and help calm his nerves... or it could be some form of bleach and kill him. Now that he thought about it... he was fine with either outcome. In the end he just said screw it and took a shot of the Saki. It wasn't awful, then again it wasn't much good at all, but it would have to do.

Joseph took a seat on the bed and took a few calming breaths, he closed his eyes and tried to settle down. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but when he opened his eye her looked at the clock... 12:01. It was then he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up and looked through the peephole. He saw Tomoko standing there looking nervous, completely matching his feelings at the moment. He suddenly started sweating and his heartbeat began to rise. He slowly inched his hand over to the doorknob and swallowed hard. He took one last breath and opened the door. "Hey!" he greeted cheerily.

Tomoko smiled at the cheerful greeting as it helped relieve some of her anxiety. "Hey. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." said Joseph as she held the door for her.

Once inside Tomoko saw that Joseph's hotel room was a one room area with a bed, phone, small dresser, and a T.V. She liked the way the room looked but it was still too small for her taste. She saw Joseph sit down on the side of the bed and she quickly did the same. The two sat there in silence for a solid half hour until she saw Joseph take a shot of the Saki next to him. "You don't mind if I have some of that do you?"

"Uh...sure." said Joseph. He saw Tomoko took two shots, she must've been as nervous as he was.

"Sooo... about yesterday. I... I want to apologize." she said sadly. "You're a married man and shouldn't have done that."

"No... it's my fault, I should know better." Joseph countered while taking a shot of Saki.

"Even still, I made a move on a married man." she said as she took a shot. "I'm awful."

"You're not awful at all. You're a remarkable young woman with a kind heart, and any man should be honored to have your hand." Joeph said firmly, witched caused Tomoko to blush.

"stop it. You're just saying that." she smiled.

Joseph took another shot before continuing. "No, I meant every word."

Tomoko took some Saki, hoping it would drown her blush. "You really think I'm remarkable?"

"Of course. You're beautiful, funny, tough, smart, and you're friendly... plus you have a great figure!" Tomoko's blush intensified at that last comment and even Joseph suddenly realized what he just said. He decided to blame it on the alcohol and unconsciously took another shot. Maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea as the alcohol was slowly starting to take affect. He saw Tomoko's blushing face and knew he needed to change the subject. "so, do you have any suitors at college?"

"Huh? Oh... no." she said nervously and took another shot. Tomoko had never been much of a drinker and now she was starting to feel the affects.

The two continued to talk and drink away until the bottle of Saki was rendered empty. The two were feeling a bit tipsy with the alcohol running through their veins. Neither one knew how, but the conversation had suddenly been taken ina brand new direction, one neither saw coming.

"Hey Joseph... would it be that strange if we were together?" Tomoko asked.

Joseph was clearly drunk at this point, his wits were currently on vacation. "I don't know... I remember along time ago Speedwagon once said, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Really?' she almost slurred.

"Yeah..." Joseph hiccupped.

She then looked at Joseph with her heart pounding so fast that it could burst out of her chest. He was everything she wanted... what her heart wanted. Maybe it was the alcohol or it was what she wanted all along, she leaned in and kissed Joseph as hard as she could. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in more. Right now she didn't care if he was married or already had a family, she just wanted him all to herself.

Joseph was in the same boat, in this one moment he didn't care if he was married. In his alcohol fueled state he wrapped his arms around Tomoko's waist and returned the kiss, holding nothing back. Maybe inviting a beautiful woman to a hotel room with alcohol wasn't the best idea?

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter 5 is done, but I'm not too happy about it. I think I structured it weird and the conversation feels a bit lacking. Maybe in the future I'll go back and redo it. Anyway... it looks like things are coming to head._**

 ** _P.s: I want to thank WCS99 for being the first person to review my story._**

 ** _P.s.s: Review and remember to keep reading._**

 ** _Have a nice day :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE is Araki's work... **NOT MINE!**

* * *

 **Morioh Days!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **...**

Joseph and Tomoko were currently battling each other for dominance with their kiss. Joseph definitely had strength but Tomoko had finesse. They broke apart their kiss, starring deeply into each others eyes, even in their alcohol fueled state some part of their minds was telling them to desist before it was too late. That part of their mind was swallowed hole by their Saki powered passion. Joseph slowly unzipped the back of Tomoko's dress and as the front fell her lacy red bra was reviled. Joseph went wide eyed at the sight, she was obviously a c-cup.

She wasted no time tracing her hand over Joseph chest to feel the rock hard muscle underneath his shirt. He quickly threw it off to the side and Tomoko smiled at the apparent eight-pack she was greeted with. The two's lips met again, only this time they put their tongues into it. While being this close Joseph could pick up her scent, it was the sweet sent of flowers. How he wished this moment could last forever. He slowly pulled away frm the kiss and leaned her down on the bed.

He carefully removed her white heels and she pulled down the rest of her dress, showing off the matching red panties that were clearly part of a set. Tomoko didn't waste any time sitting up and relieving Joseph of his pants. She giggled at the sight, today was going to be a good day. He crawled over to her and began to plant small kisses up her neck. She let out a small moan of pleasure as her cheeks reddened. Joseph continued his way up her neck and bit down lightly as to not cause any real pain.

Doing that caused her to dig her nails into his back. He grunted a little but didn't care, he was way to involved. He lifted her up slightly and began trying to unhook the bra, only to realize it unhooked from the front. Since he was having trouble Tomoko did the job for him. When the bra fell he carefully cupped her left breast which caused her to tilt her head back. They were as soft as pillows and did not disappoint. Joseph messaged them as gently as he could and loved the reaction Tomoko gave him.

Both of them locked lips one more time and let their passions take over. The next time they awoke, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

The next morning, Joseph woke up with a splitting headache. He rarely got hung over because he didn't really drink much, but it was feeling he really hated. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what happened the day prior. Maybe this is why his granny Erina warned him about the dangers of alcohol? He was about to get up until he heard a snoring sound next him. Joseph stiffened and turned his head slowly to see a lump in the sheets. He carefully pulled back the sheets a was greeted with the sight of Tomoko in the buff.

It all made sense now, the memories returning in full force. Joseph's mind was in a frenzy, what the hell had he done? Joseph stealthily crawled out of the bed, threw on his pants and made his way into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked into the mirror. The panic edged onto his face reminded him of when he was on death's door fighting Kars... in fact, Joseph would much rather be fighting Kars right now. _"OH MY GOD! What have I just done!"_

Joseph was scared shitless. He was a married man and yet he completely threw out his vows and promises for an accidental one night stand with Tomoko... his Tomoko. If anyone ever found out, what would they say? If Suzy Q found out she would cry and ring his neck. If his mother ever found out she would show him why she was considered a Hamon master. And what of Tomoko's family, would they kill him if they found out? Joseph's life was so damned complicated... wasn't life supposed to get more relaxing the older you got?

Joseph took a calming breath and thought back to the stories hiss granny Erina would tell him about his grandfather Jonathan Joestar. She described the man as chivalrous, caring, reliable, and responsible. Joseph asked himself, what would his grandfather have done? Well, he wouldn't sleep with anyone that wasn't his wife for starters. Joseph thought long and hard and knew that if his grandfather was in this situation, he would take responsibility for his actions.

Joseph still loved his wife, but he also loved Tomoko too. He knew his wife took priority, but he wouldn't abandon Tomoko and leave her out in the cold either. He was a Joestar, and a Joestar was a gentleman through-and-through. He would do the best he could to be there for both of them. Joseph took a few deep breaths and opened the bathroom door. Tomoko was still out like a light, snoring loudly. Joseph sat on the bed and gazed down at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful.

He gentility stroked her cheek which caused her face to redden. Soon she began to crack her eyes open to see a smiling Joseph looking down at her. She smiled back probably thinking that she was dreaming, until she realized it was really drafty where she was. That's when she looked down at herself and saw why. "EEEK!" she squeaked as she was wide awake now. She covered herself as best she could with the bed sheets as she tried to recall what happened and temporarily tune out Joseph's laughter.

Her mind was completely drawing a blank until she started putting the pieces together. Bed, Joseph, Saki bottle in the corner. It all made sense! The memories were hazy, but she remembered that her and Joseph... the very idea. What would happen now, would Joseph not want to see her anymore? Would he tell his wife? Would her father try to throttle Joseph if she ever told him about this? She looked at Joseph and decided to confirm her thoughts. "Did we...?"

"Yeah..." Joseph said nervously.

"...Are you going to tell your wife?" she asked.

"Probably not." he answered.

Tomoko clutched the sheets tightly. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked curiously.

"I mean... things won't ever be the same again."

"We're still friends aren't we?" Joseph asked.

"Yes..." she said slowly.

"Then I think things will be okay." Joseph smiled to hide his nervousness.

Tomoko blinked in surprise. "What... how are you not nervous?"

Joseph's smile never faded. "Are you kidding? I'm so nervous that I might go bald."

"Oh no... don't do that, you have great hair." Tomoko chortled.

"Do I now?" Joseph teased.

Tomoko knew what was going on here, he was doing for her what she did for him at the bakery. "I changed my mind."

"Admit it, you love my hair."

"I don't have to admit anything." she teased back.

"Then why don't you have a feel, it's really soft." Joseph would not be beaten here.

"I guess I could give it a feel." Tomoko said, running her hand through his hair. It was truly as soft as he said, what products did he use?

"Sooo... whaddaya think?"

Tomoko mock sighed. "Alright... you win, it's just as soft as you said."

Joseph chuckled. "See, now don't you feel better?"

"I do actually." It wasn't a lie. Tomoko actually felt a whole lot better. "But in all seriousness, what going to happen with us?"

Joseph thought it over for a minute. "We obviously like each other more than we should. We get along better with each other than probably most people. And to top it all off we like a lot of the same things. So for now... let's just wing it and see what happens."

"Just... wing it?" Tomoko asked.

"Yep." Joseph said simply. "Let's just see what happens."

Tomoko thought about it and just decided to go with the flow. "Okay, I'm in. Let's just see what happens."

Both giggled at the idea of winging their relationship. The Japanese college girl and the American company man, what a bizarre pair. Tomoko and Joseph eventually found all their cloths and got fully dressed. It was time for Tomoko to go and Joseph bid her farewell, but not before she planted one last unsuspecting kiss on his lips. She giggled in triumph as Joseph became the equivalent of a human statue. She walked away merrily as the next few days to come would be very interesting.

Once she was gone and Joseph regain his bearings, he cursed mentally. She was the only girl he knew of that could render him speechless.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 6 is finally done and it looks like Tomoko and Joseph are gonna wing it. I'm much happier with this chapter than I was with the previous one.**_

 _ **P.S: Review and remember to keep reading.**_

 _ **Have a nice day everyone :)**_


End file.
